Kapten Indonesia
by Gumi Mansecuk
Summary: Telah terjadi perang besar antara tentara Ninja Jepang yang dipimpin oleh Uchiha Madara melawan pasukan tradisional Indonesia yang dipimpin oleh Kapten Indonesia pada tahun 1942. Mereka terus bertempur untuk mendapatkan tanah subur nan indah bernama Indonesia, namun semua berubah ketika Iron Man tiba di bumi Indonesia akibat terhisap lubang hitam. apa yang akan terjadi ? simak nyok


**Fandom :**Iron Man

**Genre :**Crossover

**Disclaimer :**Iron man, by Stan Lee, MARVEL & Naruto, Masashi kisimoto

**Tittle :**Kapten Indonesia

**Author :**Gumi Mansecuk(manusia setengah jancuk)

**Manhattan 2012**

Suasana kota Manhattan sore itu begitu lenggang dan dingin. Melihat kota yang baru saja di hantam badai besar berupa serangan monster dari langit memang sedikit mencekam. Keadaan Kota yang porak poranda membuat hati siapa saja yang melihatnya akan merinding. Untung saja, berkat kerjasama tim yang baik dan dengan kekuatan super yang mereka miliki, The Avengers yang terdiri dari Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, dan Iron Man akhirnya berhasil melumpuhkan semua monster yang berusaha untuk menghancurkan Bumi yang dipimpin oleh Dewa Kehancuran, Loki, yang tidak lain adalah adik tiri dari Dewa Thor.

"Hi Thor.." Sapa Roger, Captain America tanpa topeng.

"Hi Guys..." Balas Thor tak hanya pada Roger, tapi pada semua _crew_ The Avengers kecuali Tony Stark, The Iron Man yang seperti biasa selalu terlambat datang.

Angin berhembus pelan, tepat di sebelah Thor ada Loki yang sudah tidak berdaya dan siap untuk menerima hukuman dari Dewa Odin sekembalinya ke Negeri Para Dewa, Asgard. Thor bertugas untuk mengawal Loki selama perjalanan Multidimensi dengan sebuah alat bernama Tesseract, sebuah benda kubus berkekuatan besar yang bisa menciptakan lubang hitam, gerbang untuk masuk ke dimensi dan dunia lain.

Selang berlalu, terdengar suara dentuman keras di udara, dan secara tiba-tiba Iron Man pun mendarat dengan kasar di tengah kumpulan crew the Avengers.

"Oops, maaf telat." Kata Tony Stark seenaknya.

"ya..ya...ya.. kami sudah tau watak aslimu Tony." Captain America menimpali dengan nada bosan.

"Baiklah bisa kita mulai." Tony bersikap tak acuh dan mulai mempersiapkan seluruh peralatannya.

Ya, hari ini Tony bertugas untuk menciptakan suatu reaktor nuklir yang akan dijadikan pemicu ledakan super tesseract. Baru beberapa menit saja alat itu sudah siap. Loki dan Thor siap untuk pulang ke tempat para Dewa, Asgard.

"Jarvis... hitung mundur waktu peluncuran dimulai." Katanya pada sistem yang iya buat sendiri bernama Jarvis.

"Ok Sir." Jawab Jarvis.

Belum selesai Jarvis menghitung mundur. Pemicu ledakan itu sudah beraksi dan menimbulkan efek ledakan yang cukup besar. Tesseract pun berubah menjadi lubang hitam. Ini di luar perkiraan. Tony pun terbawa masuk lubang hitam. Semua Crew berteriak "Tony.." namaun reaksi fusi itu terjadi begitu cepat hingga Tony pun tak terselamatkan.

"uaarrrgghh." Teriak Tony ketika terombang-ambing di lubang hitam.

"Hey Tony, sedang apa kau di sini ? tubuhmu takkan bisa menembus dimensi Asgard." Teriak Thor karena saking berisiknya keadaan disana.

"Aku juga sudah tau bodoh. Ini di luar kendaliku." Kata Tony tak kalah berteriak.

"Jarvis, berapa kapasitas energi yang kita miliki saat ini ?" tanya Tony pada Jarvis.

"75 persen sir. Energi ini cukup untuk membuat ledakan yang cukup kuat untuk menciptakan lubang hitam lain, tapi..." Belum sempat Jarvis menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tony sudah memotong pembicaraan.

"Ya.. ya.. aku sudah mengerti itu. Aku harus mencari objek yang harus ku ledakan." Tony berfikir sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Hey Tony... nghh.." Teriak Thor terengah-engah. "kau butuh ledakan ? tembakan saja laser-mu kearahku. Sebisa mungkin akan ku tangkis dengan Mjolnir-ku." Lanjutnya.

"Apa kau serus ? Ketepatan Jarvis bisa saja melenceng jika sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini." Tony kurang percaya diri. Ini sangat berlawanan dengan sifat aslinya selama ini.

"Aku tidak meminta Jarvis untuk melakukannya Tony, aku memintamu untuk melakukannya, aku percaya padamu Tony." Omongan Thor membangkitkan semangat.

"Ok, bersiaplah Thor." Tony mengambil ancang-ancang. "Attack mode on, sir." Kata Jarvis.

Piiiiippp... duuuarrr.. Iron Man sudah menembakan senjata lasernya. Sedangkan Thor sedari tadi sudah bersiap untuk menangkisnya. Slow motion, sunyi, sepi, itulah yang terjadi ketika Mjolnir Thor hendak menangkis laser berkekuatan tinggi itu.

Tiba-tiba... booom. Ledakan besarpun tercipta. Saking kuatnya hingga bisa menghempaskan Iron Man dan Thor ke arah yang berlawanan satu sama lain.

Lalu efek ledakan itu tiba-tiba menyusut dan terus menyusut seperti terhisap sesuatu. Ternyata lubang hitam sudah tercipta. Iron Man pun akhirnya ikut terhisap kedalam lubang hitam yang entah akan membawanya sampai kemana. Sedangkan itu, Thor masih meneruskan perjalanannya menuju Asgard.

"Good bye Tony." Kata Thor pelan.

**Indonesia 1942**

"Ayoo maju." Teriak seorang pria berbadan tegap dengan peci di atas kepalanya dan bambu runcing di genggamannya.

Dari arah yang berlawanan sekumpulan ninja jepang berlari dengan pedang samurainya. Ya, sedang terjadi perang yang sangat dahsyat antara tentara tradisional indonesia melawan sekumpulan ninja yang dipimpin oleh Uchiha Madara. Salah seorang Ninja terkuat di jamannya.

Sedangkan tentara Indonesia yang gagah berani itu dipimpin oleh seseorang yang sangat disegani yang dijuluki sebagai Kapten Indonesia oleh para pasukannya.

Perang itu terus berlanjut. Para pejuang menghiasi harinya dengan darah. Entah darah siapa, lawan atau kawan. Semua bercampur. Bersatu padu membentuk romantisasi kehidupan jahat dan baik.

Sedang asyik berperang. Dentuman besar pun datang. Sebuah benda angkasa menghantam bumi yang pada akhirnya menghempaskan seluruh pasukan dari pihak jepang dan Indonesia. Iron Man menunjukan wajah bodohnya, karena bingung sudah mendarat di dunia antah berantah bernama Indonesia tahun 1942.

To be continued..

Buat kalian yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi antara Kapten Indonesia, Ironman dan Uchiha Madara, nantikan chapter selanjutnya dan jangan lupa untuk me-reveiw. Terima kasih ;)


End file.
